


Tryst with Perdition

by angelgirl112358



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl112358/pseuds/angelgirl112358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has finally been rescued from the eternal fires of hell and is dealing with the horrors he suffered at Alistair's hands;atleast as well as Dean Winchester ever deals with things.But Alistair is enraged at the loss of his favorite toy and won't rest until he has Dean in his evil clutches again.How will the boys overcome this powerful adversary? Will Sam have to lose Dean again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tryst with Perdition

Chapter 1  
Sam glanced at his brother from his peripheral vision as the road flew beneath the wheels of the impala. Dean’s face was etched into his usual frown, his eyes staring unseeingly at the road in front of him. Sam knew that his mind was far away, probably on the same nightmares that had haunted him in the pit and still haunted him now when he surrendered himself to the dark clutches of sleep.

Sam was no fool. Dean tried really hard to cloak his sufferings from Sam. But try as he may, Sam knew. He knew how Dean avoided succumbing to sleep until he was ready to collapse from exhaustion, how he would consume atrocious amounts of alcohol to numb the pain. He heard Dean’s choked sobs when he woke up from a terrifying nightmare and saw the tears glistening on his eyelashes.

It was absurd of Dean to think that Sam wouldn’t notice as Dean became unraveled. He was his brother after all. No one knew him better than Sam. The profound bond that the brothers shared had neither faded nor dimmed during the time Dean had spent in hell. Sam could still see through the mask that Dean had composed, still see through Dean’s pretenses and the hollow words that he spoke to assure Sam of his wellbeing.

Truth was that Sam knew that his brother was slowly but surely falling apart. It was only a matter of time before Dean would crumble beneath the weight of his burdens. Sam could only hope that once this happened, his brother would be strong enough to climb out of the void of darkness again.

 

They drove for a few hours more before deciding to call it a night. Pulling into a dingy town in the middle of nowhere, they booked a room in an equally run-down motel. His brother decided to break the silence first. “Hey Sam, any good hunts around? I’m getting bored.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s nonchalance but answered nevertheless.”There might be one a couple of hours away from here. I’ll see what I can find.”

Really, Dean’s attempts to overwork himself to the point of exhaustion to drown his mental anguish in physical pain were starting to take a toll on his health. His sun-kissed skin was now permanently pale and there were dark, purple bruises under his eyes caused by several sleepless nights.

Dean’s obvious deterioration of health was worrying Sam. Dean had always projected the image of strength and confidence. He had been Sam’s rock when the going got rough, whispering that “everything was going to be alright”. And now seeing Dean so broken broke his heart as well. Seeing his elder brother suffering caused his heart to clench in pain and helplessness.

Sam had tried several times to talk to Dean after his return only to be brushed off by his brother. “I’m fine, Sammy”, he would always say. Of coarse Sam didn’t believe it for a second. He knew from experience that Dean did not like to ‘talk about his feelings like a girl’ and so they would not be having a heart to heart anytime soon. He could only hope and pray that his elder brother would stop being so stubborn and realize that his little brother was there for him, ever ready to lend him a helping hand and pull him out of the dark abyss of his own mind. 

 

Dean opened his eyes to a familiar darkness and immediately warning bells started ringing in his sub conscience. A voice emerging from the recesses of his foggy mind warned him of impending danger. He had to flee, he had to get away. From what he was running, he had no clue. All he knew, or rather all he could make out from his muddled thoughts, was the instinct to flee.

And yet his body refused to obey. His limbs, despite his repeated pleading, would not move. And then, his blood froze as his mind comprehended that his hands and legs were outstretched and bound with thick leather straps to a cold, steel table in a familiar position that sent chills down his spine.  
Panic struck him with surprising vigour as he desperately struggled to escape. A dark chuckle echoed through the blinding darkness as a silhouette appeared besides him. Overwhelmed by fear and horror that seemed to choke him and make it difficult to breathe, he trembled in fright. 

“Stop! Please stop!” He managed to cry out. And suddenly a dam broke in his mind as memories flooded him. Torturous, excruciating memories; and he remembered what was to come next.

“No! No! NO!”

Dean jerked awake and almost fell off his bed in his panic-stricken haze. A dream. It was just a dream. He looked around himself only to find himself on his bed and his covers strewn on the floor. His breathless gasps and pants the only sound breaking the silence of the night.

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his hammering heart. The sight of his little brother lost in the world of dreams with a serene smile on his face considerably assured him of his safety and helped him to break free from his nightmare.

No, not a nightmare. A memory, he corrected himself. Knowing that sleep was a lost cause for the night, he resigned himself to another night drowned in guilt and alcohol. As he poured himself a liberal amount of scotch in a glass, his thoughts turned towards his obvious,(alright he could at least admit it to himself), mental breakdown and its effects on Sam.

He knew that Sam was giving himself an aneurysm because of his constant worry about him. Sam was smart. He obviously saw through his deceit and pretentions and probably suspected that Dean had been lying about his amnesia. But he couldn’t bring himself to voice out the truth. The truth that each and every second spent in hell was burned in his memory. Because saying it out loud would mean admitting that hell had not been a nightmare spun by a dark corner of his mind, but had been a reality. It meant admitting his failure and weaknesses. It meant admitting to the only person in the world whose opinion mattered to him that he was a monster. Sometimes, denial really was the best way to go.  
He got up from the table after draining almost half the bottle of scotch. Sam would be awake soon and he needn’t know that Dean had spent yet another sleepless night. Dean didn’t deserve everything his brother was doing to help him heal. He didn’t deserve his love and sympathy. He dragged himself back to bed and rolled over, pretending to sleep.  
It would not be long before dawn would arrive and the brothers would be back on the road again, ready to take on any challenge that the supernatural world would throw at them.

Little did they suspect that things were about to get a lot worse when their horrid past caught up to them once again.


	2. chapter 2

The next day found the brothers on the road again, the impala’s engine roaring softly as she sped towards her destination. The boys were reveling in the silence and the usual sense of contentment that came from being in each other’s presence.

“So where exactly did you get this information?” Dean asked, despite an ominous voice telling him that he probably wouldn’t like the answer.

“Ruby called. There have been an inordinate amount of deaths, all of which occurred in the same church. Ruby thinks that the demons are orchestrating a ritual of some sort. Whatever it is, it’s definitely something evil. We have to stop it.” Sam did not look up as his fingers continued to click away at his laptop.

“Are you sure we can trust her? She’s a demon, Sam.” Dean groaned.

“Of coarse not, Dean. I don’t trust her either. But her information has never been wrong before.”

“She could be leading us into a trap, you know.” Dean grumbled under his breath.

“So we just be careful.” His brother replied. 

Dean had to admit that Sam was right. Ruby’s sources had never been wrong before and had helped them save countless people. Though the elder Winchester did not trust her, he had to admit that their unwilling alliance with the demon had been…useful.

So Dean had grudgingly accepted Ruby’s involvement in their hunts. But the moment she outgrew her usefulness or did anything at all to hurt his baby brother, Dean would plunge his knife in her gut himself.

The brothers arrived at the nondescript town that the demons had chosen to wreak havoc on and decided to investigate the church that seemed to be the epicenter of the demonic activities that had caused numerous deaths during the previous weeks.

They entered the ancient church building and scanned the room for any immediate threats. After half an hour of useless searching, the boys simultaneously decided to retreat, when things started going south. Half a dozen demons seemed to appear from a hidden alcove behind the altar and immediately surrounded them.

Instincts kicked in as they brought out their weapons to defend themselves. As commendable as their will to survive was, Sam knew that they needed a miracle to get out of their current predicament alive.

“Cas, we need your help.” Sam sent out a feeble prayer, disappointed that no angel appeared to rescue them. A quick glance towards his brother showed him that Dean wasn’t in a better shape either. Blood was seeping through his side staining his shirt a deep burgundy colour.

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. It really is a pleasure to see you again Dean.”A figure clad in an elegant three-piece suit entered the room as the demons bowed their heads down in reverence. Sam watched in horror and confusion as the demon made his way towards Dean.

Maybe it was the terrified faces of the demons or maybe it was the aura of cruelty and sadism surrounding his person, but suddenly, Sam was afraid. His hunter instincts told him that he was dangerous. Sam could feel ice slipping into his stomach, the fear for his brother’s safety over-riding every other emotion.

The next few events, however, made him question whether he was dreaming. Sam watched in amazement as Dean’s expression changed from angry to terrified. His seemingly invincible brother was trembling in fright as the demon approached. His eyes were filled with terror. 

What was going on? During the course of their hunting career, Sam had seen Dean angry, murderous, happy, sad, and even almost crippled with pain. But never afraid. Dean Winchester was never afraid.

Now however, Sam was at a loss for words as he watched his big brother cower in fear. His confusion only grew as Dean managed to choke out a single word.

“Alistair.”

Even though Dean was renowned for his overconfident and cocky personality, he knew that he and Sam were way over their heads. It would not be long before his aching and tired limbs gave out and the demons overpowered them.

And then HE appeared. Dean could feel the panic settling in as his worse nightmare made his way towards him. ‘No. Oh God, please let this be a dream.’ He could feel Sam’s questioning glance towards him and yet, in that moment, nothing else mattered other than the figure before him.

“Alistair.” His voice was rough with fear and he hated it. He hated that he was afraid. He hated that he was weak. He hated that this demon was the only creature that could completely dominate him and force him to surrender.

“Dean, I’ve missed you. Hell is just not the same without you. I’ve come to take you back home, boy.” Alistair sneered.  
“Stay the hell away from me. I’m not coming back.” Dean’s voice shook in fear.

“My dear boy, I’m not giving you a choice. You will obey me.” Dean’s knees trembled at Alistair’s command. A part of him wanted to bow down to Alistair just as he had in hell. This part of him remembered the punishment for insolence and was eager to please Alistair to keep the demon from torturing him. Dean squashed this part in disgust.  
Never again would he give in. He would fight for Sam and for himself. 

He could only hope that it was enough.

Suddenly a blinding white light appeared in the centre of the chapel and Castiel appeared in all his angelic glory. Dean sighed in relief as Cass zapped them away back to the security of their motel room. But Dean knew that the danger was not past and that the confrontation with Alistair was but only postponed.

The boys sat in their motel room, neither of them speaking, as they tried to catch their breath. The fateful encounter with the demon, now revealed as Alistair, had left them both drained and their mental capabilities had yet to catch up to the events of the day.

Cas had transported them to safety and had just left moments ago after ensuring that the boys were uninjured. Now they sat on their respective beds reflecting on the ambush. Sam decided to break the silence first.

“Dean, what the hell happened? And who…who is this Alistair?” Sam asked with bated breath.

He’s no one Sam. Don’t bother about him.” Dean answered his voice eerily devoid of feeling and emotion.  
“But Dean……” 

“Just let it go, Sam.”

Judging by the hint of anger that crept into Dean’s voice, Sam knew better than to coax the truth from him. Dean’s mind was fragile at best ever since his resurrection and Sam felt that it could break at the slightest touch.

Sam intuitively knew that Alistair possessed a powerful grasp on his brother’s frail mind. Their encounter could have only taken place in hell, he decided. And he was also aware that Dean was not yet ready to open up about his time in perdition. But when that time came, Sam vowed to himself that he would be there to carry his brother’s burdens all through the way.

Dean rolled over in his bed but sleep evaded him yet again. The events of the day were still fresh in his mind, the wounds from hell still raw and painful. He was never going to escape. He should have known better than to think that Alistair would leave him alone. It was foolish to think that he was free.

And now, despite his better judgment, Sam would be involved as well. Sam would have already established some theory as to Dean’s acquaintance with Alistair. He was also waiting for an explanation, which was well within his right. His brother deserved to know.

But Dean couldn’t bring himself to form the words. He couldn’t tell Sam that the elder brother he idolized was a monster, a failure. He just couldn’t. He had to hide the horrible, disgusting, revolting truth from Sam. He couldn’t bear for him to know.  
He wished, not for the first time, that he could fade into oblivion. Just forget his fears and misgiving. Sometimes he just wished he could end it all.  
...

“Hello Dean.”

The boys were speeding away to Bobby’s auto salvage yard when Cas manifested himself in the back seat of the impala. The car swerved dangerously as it’s startled driver struggled to regain control of his beloved automobile.

“Damn it, Cas. I’ve told you not to do that.” Dean released a rather colourful stream of profanities.

Seeing the adorably confused expression on Cas’s usually impassive face, Sam decided to take pity on the bewildered angel.”Dean meant not to appear without warning, Cas.”

“Oh, my apologies. I shall take care the next time I desire to meet you. However I have come to deliver urgent news. I have received word that a reward has been placed on your head by demons, Dean Winchester. It appears that the demon Alistair is determined to capture you. You must proceed with caution.”

Dean visibly stiffened at the mention of Alistair but replied in his usual apathetic tone.” It’s not our first clash with a demon, Cas.We can handle it.” As he spoke these words, he sincerely hoped that they were true.   
...

It was an understatement to say that Sam was worried. Anxiety rolled inside of him like waves, wreaking havoc on his body. The demons were after his brother…again. No….there had to be another way. He had just gotten his brother back….he couldn’t lose him again.

His body trembled with fear and dread and he fought to regain his muscular functions to prevent Dean from noticing his apprehension. His mind working in overdrive, he searched the recesses of his mind for some miraculous solution to their problem, but came up empty.

Having spent the entire night wrestling with their dilemma, Sam finally surrendered to a fitful slumber, giving way to the nightmares literally plagued by demons that haunted them.

Dean revved up the engine of his impala, its roar piercing the silence of the night. As the impala raced ahead, the road flying under her wheels, Dean struggled to control the myriad of emotions storming inside him, trying to break out.

He struggled to make sense of the chaos, to rationalise his jumbled thoughts. So Alistair was coming after him again. Ofcoarse he was. Dean hadn’t expected him to give up. So why was he panicking now. But his stubborn mind refused to accept any logic or rationalization and continued to swirl in a whirlpool of fear and trepidation.

He glanced at Sam only to find him asleep. A slight tremor rocked Sam’s body as a whimper escaped his lips. He could guess at the nightmare that was plaguing his little brother. He reached out to him hoping to convey some semblance of comfort.  
Suddenly things spiraled out of control. One minute Dean was driving through an expanse of a deserted farmland with no hint of civilization for miles around while the next minute they were jumped by a dark, black cloud consisting of a herd of demons.

Besides him Sam jostled awake as a loud crash echoed eerily in air. They didn’t know what hit them as another explosion erupted right in front of their car. The boys scrambled to avoid the debris ricocheting off the car but to no avail and soon lost their hold on consciousness.


End file.
